The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of shrub rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing during the summer of 1987 between xe2x80x98Fairylandxe2x80x99 (non-patented) and xe2x80x98POULcatxe2x80x99 (non-patented). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Fairylandxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has pink double flowers in trusses while xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 has smaller white flowers in sprays;
2. The seed parent""s blooms typically have 24 petals, while xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99s blooms average 38 petals.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent,xe2x80x98POULcatxe2x80x99 created by the same inventors, by the following combinations of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent is a groundcover variety that spreads vigorously, while xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 has less vigorous growth with slightly arching canes;
2. The pollen parent blooms once or twice in a growing season; whereas, xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 blooms continuously throughout the season.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden and landscape use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Abundant, white flowers which are present on the plant continually throughout the growing season;
2. A low spreading habit and very glossy, disease resistant foliage that demands limited maintenance, making it ideal for use in landscapes;
3. Suitable for production on its own roots and as a traditionally budded plant.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors in March, 1987 as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in July, 1987, in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULterpxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.